Of All the Things She Knew
by Her Name Was Emily
Summary: Analis Heap knew a lot about herself and the people and things around her. But of all the things she knew, it was amazing what she didn't know. NOT ABANDONED, JUST ON HIATUS UNTIL MY COMPUTER'S FIXED. :
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Title: Of All the Things She Knew.

Rating: K

Summary: Analis Heap knew alot about herself and the people and things around her. But of all the things she knew, it was amazing what she _didn't_ know.

Disclaimer:

LullabyForAStormyNight: I don't own Anything except Ana, my OC!

Emilie: You know you forgot to put one of these in your other story for Harry Potter, right?

LFASN: Yes, I do know that, thanks. I'll put it here, if it counts. I don't own Harry Potter, either!

Ana: Maybe you should edit your other story, and add it in there.

LFASN: ***glares at OCs* **Can we just get on with the story, Please? What are you doing in here anyway, Emmie?

Emilie: What, I'm not allowed to take a break once in a while? Thinking about my dad and crying makes me tired and restless.

LFASN: there's nothing wrong with taking a break, I was just wondering what you were doing _here_.

Ana: She came to visit us, didn't you, Em?

Emilie:*nods*

LFASN: Alright, whatever! On with the story. But first a quick Author's Note followed by a extremely important notice!

**A/N: Man, that was crazy, was it not? Emilie is my other OC, she's in my first fic (which is Harry Potter-based). Anyways, I was reading a Septimus Heap fanfic, a quite confusing one at that, and decided that my favorite character is officially Beetle O. Beetle... so I decided to go to the archive and see what kind of fics there were for him, only to find that there are only _2_ there. So I took it upon myself to write a third one. It makes me sad that Beetle doesn't get enough love... Anyhoo, this story does contain at least ONE OC, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Constructive critizism appreciated, flames are not. If you read this, thank you, but you really didn't have to. Thanks anyway, It lets me know that you care about what I have to say.**

**;3**

**Emily**

**P.S. My OC's name is Annalis. It's pronounced an-na-LEES. = most important part of author's note...**

_**Important Notice:**_

**_I may or may not put a Jenna/Septimus pairing in here. Since we all know that they are _NOT_ biologically related, I do not consider it incest. Please do not leave me comments/send me messages telling me that it is incest and it's wrong, I _will_ ignore offense, but I don't care if you think it is wrong, it's my story, and i'll write it however I want. If you don't like it, ignore it or don't read the story!_**

Annalis Heap knew alot about herself and the people and things around her. But of all the things she knew, it was amazing what she _didn't_ know. She knew that she only had one biological sibling, and that was Jenna. She knew that even though Jenna was her only boilogocal sibling, she did have seven brothers and a mother and father who loved her very much, and she returned love for. Not that she didn't love her sister, actually, it was quite the opposite. You wouldn't know that though, beacause Annalis wasn't ever really close to her. They were very different, even though they were twins. Sure they looked alike, but they had many personality differences, and even a few physical differences. Anna had lavender specks in her eyes, while Jenna's were all violet. Anna's hair was always around her waist in length, and slightly curly while Jenna's was a good half-foot shorter and pin-straight, usually. Anna had a slightly darker complexion, but that was from being outside all day, every day. Jenna was more sensitive to the elements, not liking to be too cold or hot, to be wet when it rained, or feel sticky when it was too hot or humid. None of these things bothered Anna, which was something she was proud of. Anna knew all these things, and everyone knew she knew these things. But what everyone knew she didn't know was that there was a certain someone trying to find a way to give her his heart. What she knew that no one else did was that she was trying to give that same someone her heart, but never found a good enough time, and when she did, it was interuppted by one dangerous adventure or another.


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ!

Super Important Notice-Thing:  
I haven't forgotten about this fic, I just lost inspiration for it... I *am* going to update it, just not immediately. I plan to re-read this series, then I'm going to read the new book, which comes out in a few days. I'll work on it when I can, and feel inspired to do so, but please don't rush me. It may be a month or so before I get the chapter written and posted. Once it's posted I'll take this down, but if you come back and this is still here, I haven't posted it yet. best wishes,  
Emily 


End file.
